


Unexpected

by plutosrose



Series: Triskelion University Faculty [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Meet and Greets, holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Apparently, Steve talks about him all the time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Triskelion University Faculty [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911763
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Unexpected

Bucky had been face down in his bed, hands curling in his sheets while Steve licked him open. “God, yes,” he’d murmured into the mattress as Steve had worked a finger inside him. The only thing better than lazy, early morning sex in Bucky’s opinion, was evening sex, after he and Steve had both had a couple of glasses of wine each and were beginning to feel warm and fuzzy and increasingly affectionate. 

And then, Steve had remembered, with a vengeance, that the faculty holiday reception for the art department was due to begin any minute. He had sprung out of bed and begun pulling his clothes back on before Bucky regained his ability to see straight, and when Bucky had said that he’d wait for him to come back, he’d reached out and pulled Bucky along with him. 

And that was how Bucky had ended up in the faculty room in the dining hall, drinking terrible champagne like he had months ago when he’d met Steve for the first time, while Steve flitted around the room, making conversation. Steve had mentioned a couple of his colleagues before, but the last thing that Bucky wanted to do was to try to make conversation a week before the holiday break when he had a pile of labs to grade, and he’d been cock-blocked for the evening.

He had just picked up an incredibly tiny appetizer off of a platter--something with cheese and meat on a cracker that basically crumbled the second that he picked it up--when an elegant woman with sleek brown hair came up next to him and said, “Every year I try to get the budget for the appetizers increased, but I never have any luck.” 

Bucky practically choked, because there were few people that Steve mentioned in his department. One was Wanda, an incredibly young professor who had done amazing research into futurism and brutalism, and made some incredibly sculptures, one of which had just sold for $20,000 at Sotheby’s, and the other was Maria, the head of the art department and the dean of students. 

Ha, he was about to embarrass himself in front of Steve’s boss, this night was going well. 

He immediately started to choke and cleared his throat while Maria stared at him, and his face burned incredibly bright. “I’m sorry. The appetizers are nice, even if um...you haven’t been able to increase the budget.” 

He wished that he had something more intelligent to say, and immediately looked away, hoping that he would be able to find some inspiration on the opposite side of the room. 

“James, right?”

“Bucky,” he said, offering his hand. Maria smiled at him, and he was immediately suspicious. 

“Bucky,” Maria nodded. “I believe you’re with the physics department, right?”

“That’s right,” he nodded, taking a sip of his champagne so that he’d have something to do with his hands. 

“You know, Steve talks about you all the time.”

Bucky did choke on his champagne, coughing and spluttering as he tried to get some air back in his lungs.

It was completely incomprehensible–Steve talked about him to other people? Steve talked about him so much that other people were able to qualify it as being ‘all the time’? 

“Oh, we um, yeah,” Bucky said intelligently, downing the rest of his wine. “We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now, since the faculty reception at the beginning of the year.” 

Maria, for her part, didn’t seem to notice that Bucky was being a total disaster, and if she was, she was being incredibly polite and ignoring it. “That’s nice,” she smiled, “Steve is an incredible asset to this department, and I’m glad that he has someone who makes him so happy.”

Makes him so happy. What. Steve was casually going around telling people--telling people like the head of his department--that he made him happy? He made Steve happy? 

What? That made no sense. 

“That’s um...that’s...good,” he murmured, a blush creeping up the back of his neck. Maria, for her part, looked completely unflappable, and he quite envied her in this moment, because now he wasn’t just thinking unfortunate, ill-timed thoughts about Steve rimming the hell out of him, he was now thinking unfortunate, ill-timed thoughts about he and Steve having a summer wedding out in the Poconos. 

Just then, Steve appeared out of nowhere, slinging his arm across his shoulders, like it belonged there, and Bucky supposed that since they’d been dating for months, it kind of did. 

“Bucky this is Maria,” Steve said, by way of introductions, which made Bucky smile.  
“Bucky was just telling me about the new research he’s doing,” Maria said brightly. “Impressive stuff. Your boyfriend is incredibly smart.” 

Bucky’s jaw could have dropped. He hadn’t said two words about research, and here Maria was, pretending like the two of them had had a semi-intelligible conversation for the past few minutes, and not exchanged two very terrible sentences, both of which were completely his fault. 

And then, Steve pulled him in closer, giving him an affectionate little squeeze. “Bucky’s amazing, he does great work in the physics department, I’m very proud of him.” 

A blush crept up his neck, and Bucky was left to stare at Maria, wide-eyed, lips moving uselessly, because he couldn’t find what the fuck to say in front of Steve that would sound both amazing and intelligent and also happen to make Steve feel proud of him. 

Maria simply smiled like she hadn’t just lied to Steve’s face, and then said, “Excuse me, have to make the rounds.”

Once she had made her way over to some of the other professors, Steve pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“You really talk about me that often?” he asked carefully. Steve just smiled back at him, arm wrapping around his waist and sending a little thrill up his spine. 

“Yeah,” Steve murmured. “I want everyone to know how lucky I am.” 

And listen, if there was a repeat performance of an enthusiastic blow job in the men’s bathroom, it was really no one’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Unexpected  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301511  
> Square filled: C4, Maria Hill  
> Rating: M  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Holiday Parties, Meet and Greets, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - teachers, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Summary: Apparently, Steve talks about him all the time.  
> Word count: 1,022


End file.
